1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a zoom lens system employed for a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, while a compact, low-cost taking lens system is demanded in order to realize a compact, low-cost singlelens reflex camera, a zoom lens system with a high zoom ratio is demanded. To decrease the size, including a movement amount in a zooming operation, of a zoom lens system while maintaining a required zoom ratio, it is necessary to increase the refractive power of each lens component. However, an increase in refractive power while maintaining a required performance leads to an increase in the number of lens elements. On the other hand, in order to decrease a cost, the number of lens elements should be decreased. As described above, the realization of a compact zoom lens and that of a low-cost zoom lens while maintaining a required performance conflict with each other.